Briction
by chrisanddarrenstuff
Summary: AU in which Kurt meets Blaine in New York where he's moved to live out his dreams on Broadway. Hilarity and sarcasm, and love follow. Told from the point of view of a narrator.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! Thanks for joining me for story time today here at Briction. As many of you know, we opened our doors exactly one week ago today. Our name was inspired by the one and only Kurt Hummel, who so eloquently mashed up "Broadway" and "Fiction". Pretty original huh? He was always a funny guy if you ask me. Wait a second…some of you don't know who Kurt Hummel is? Well sit back ladies and gentlemen, and let me tell you the story of Kurt Hummel, his best friend Rachel Berry, his….well I don't want to spoil the story too much, but you'll also learn about Blaine Anderson. My oh my, that Blaine Anderson is one fine…..oh sorry, got a little off track. Alright, ready? Here we go….

" _Rachel, I can't believe we're here."_

Kurt Hummel says as he walks arm-in-arm with Rachel Berry, his best friend and soon-to-be Broadway extraordinaire, down the chaotic and busy city streets of New York City.

" _It's just like we always dreamed."_ Rachel concedes.

Kurt and Rachel had been best friends for as long as they could remember. To be honest, neither one can actually remember the moment they met. Kurt will tell you that Rachel used to come over for tea parties when they were kids, but of course, Rachel's version is much more dramatic. In Rachel's version, she'll tell you that while she was performing her version of "Funny Girl" for her two dads (and let's be real, anyone else in the neighborhood who would sit through her terribly exhausting and embarrassing rendition), Kurt would always show up and watch her and, of course, be amazed by what a star he knew she would eventually become. And yes, according to Rachel, this is why Kurt decided he must absolutely get in her good graces and become friends at such a young and tender age.

While we may never really know the true story of their friendship, something tells me it's somewhere in the middle of those two versions.

" _Rachel, I have to be honest with you."_ Kurt says and he brings both him and Rachel to a complete stop, smack dab in the middle of Time Square.

Rachel gets an immediate look of concern on her face and patiently (no…not so patiently) waits for Kurt to continue. Kurt stares at Rachel, whose eyebrows at this point have basically reached the top of her forehead. Kurt seems to be taking it all in before continuing.

" _I didn't want to tell you this, but I can't put it off any longer."_ Kurt says.

" _Oh my god Kurt. Just spit it out already."_ Rachel replies.

Kurt takes a deep breath and then spills what he's been holding onto in his head since the moment they stepped off the plane at JFK.

" _I've had 'the feelling' since we stepped off the plane."_ Kurt finally says.

Rachel's eyes become the size of softballs, her stomach begins to flutter, and her face takes on the size of the Joker in Batman.

"' _The' feeling? As in….."_ Rachel asks, while anxious waiting for Kurt to reply. She doesn't dare get her hopes up, but if she's thinking what he's thinking, then she's feeling like she could dance through Time Square naked (don't worry though, Rachel Berry is naked-free in this little story).

Kurt just shakes his head confirming her suspicions.

" _Yes Rachel. 'The feeling' that I get when something happens in my life that either takes me life 90 degrees to the left, or 90 degrees to the right. Either way, my life is about to change in one form or another."_

" _I can't believe it! Maybe you'll be starring with me on Broadway! Maybe we'll have our own show together! Maybe…."_

" _Rachel, stop!"_

Kurt cuts her off before her pitch gets to the level only dogs in a 100 mile radius could understand. Rachel's excitement is understandable though. The last time this happened, Kurt found out he got accepted to NYADA. Before that, Kurt found out his dad had cancer. Before that, Kurt found out…..well, you get the picture.

Rachel and Kurt pick up walking through Times Square as they are heading to their apartment (which they have no clue how to find yet), or at least the closet that they are calling their apartment. After all, living in New York City comes at a price. As they round the corner, Kurt is lost in his own thoughts (and the peace and quiet since Rachel has taken it upon herself to get lost in her own daydream and thus not saying a word). Kurt certainly isn't going to get her talking voluntarily. Not that he doesn't love to talk to Rachel, it's just that since they finalized their plans to head to New York, he feels like he can count on one hand the number of times Rachel has taken a breath in between talking and planning the rest of their lives.

Being that Kurt is so lost in his own thoughts, he isn't paying attention as they round the corner where their apartment is located. His lack of attention causes him to bump into a hard guitar case that suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of him. It takes a moment for Kurt to come back to reality, and then he's trying to figure out how a guitar case could just randomly appear in front of his face. It's not until the guitar case, and the gorgeous guy who the case is attached to, turns around.

Kurt is shell shocked….as in mouth hanging open, jaw to the floor, eyes about to pop out of his head, can't say a word….shell shocked.

The guitar case, as it turns out, is attached to one Mr. Blaine Anderson, singer-songwriter, performer, extraordinaire (even if he, nor anyone else, knows it at the time).

Blaine stares at Kurt for a minute as if he's trying to figure out why he walked into him. Finally, Kurt realizes he's staring like an idiot, tries to think of something to say.

" _Um, excuse me? We're new here."_ Kurt says as he points to Rachel.

" _I'm Blaine."_ Blaine says as he sticks out his hand.

" _Kurt."_ Kurt says as he shakes the hand Blaine offered. _"This is my friend Rachel. Do you think you could help us find an address?"_

Kurt hands him a piece of paper with their address on it. Blaine looks at Rachel with a fleeting glance, then back at Kurt before continuing.

" _Come with me. I know a shortcut."_


	2. Chapter 2

… _.meanwhile, back at Briction….._

So what do you think of the story so far? That Rachel Berry is a piece of work isn't she? I have to tell you the first time I ever met her she was back in her high school choir room and would you believe she actually helped get the old Glee club teacher fired? Yep, that's Rachel Berry for you. Now don't get me wrong, she's come a long way since her Glee club days, but still. She's always been by Kurt's side when….well, almost always. That's another story in itself. Oh wait! Let me get back to telling you about Kurt Hummel before I go off on a tangent about that Rachel Berry. Okay, where was I? Oh yes…

* * *

Blaine, Rachel, and Kurt take off toward their apartment. Kurt and Blaine take turns giving each other sideways glances while neither one realize the other is doing it. Rachel, who is standing between them, has not let their actions go unnoticed and she just shakes her head.

After walking a few blocks in awkward silence, Rachel takes it upon herself to break the silence. After all, she can't stay silent for longer than a few minutes anyways. She does love to hear herself talk.

" _So Blaine, are you from New York? And why do you have a guitar case attached to your back? Do you play? Are you a musician? Would I recognize anything of yours? Would…."_

" _Woah, Rachel, stop. Take a breath. Give the man a chance to at least answer the first question"._ Kurt says while shaking his head.

Blaine gives a little smirk. He's enjoying the banter between Kurt and Rachel. It is reminding him of his relationship with his brother.

" _Okay Rachel, let me see if I can answer all your questions. No, I'm not from New York. I'm on my way to practice. Yes I play. Yes I'm a musician. No you wouldn't recognize anything. And that last question was just one word, so technically that doesn't really count as a question so I can't answer. How'd I do?"_ Blaine asks.

Kurt whispers under his breath _"pretty damn good"_ not realizing Blaine can hear him, which earns him a smirk and wink in his direction. Kurt's cheeks immediately turn red.

Rachel tries to stay quiet, but alas, no such luck.

" _So what kind of practice?"_ she asks.

" _I'm doing a new show on Broadway called the Warblers. It's not going to open for another month but we practice almost every day. It's just me and a group of guys who sing and dance. It reminds me a lot of my high school I went to, which was a private school for boys. I think that's why I fell in love with it. Plus the fact that we get to sing Katy Perry showstoppers doesn't hurt either. But I honestly have no clue why the theater is taking a chance on us, but I'm not complaining. Anything to get me out of going to college right now. I had applied for NYADA and actually got accepted, but I just felt like the timing was off, you know?"_

Blaine immediately noticed Kurt's ears perked up when he said NYADA. He looked at him, eyebrows raise as if asking him for his thoughts.

" _I initially got rejected from NYADA, but got accepted on my second try. That's what got me to New York. Well, that and Rachel dragging me here."_ Kurt finally adding to the conversation.

Blaine tilted his head eyeing Kurt cautiously. He knows there must be a story there, but he's afraid to push. _"So where are you from?"_ he asks.

Kurt beats Rachel to replying, which actually shocks him. He then realizes he's becoming too anxious to keep the conversation going with Blaine.

" _Lima, Ohio. I'm sure you've never heard of it."_ Kurt says.

" _No way."_ Blaine says excitedly. _"When I was in high school I performed in a show choir competition at a high school in Lima. Wow, small world. What was the name of it?….um….Mickey…Mike….."_

" _McKinley?"_ Kurt asks shyly.

Blaine screams out. _"Yes! That's it! Wow, how did you know?"_

Rachel and Kurt both laugh awkwardly.

Kurt almost hesitates to tell him for fear that Blaine won't believe him, but he goes for it anyways.

" _Oh the world's getting smaller by the minute. We actually performed at that Regional's competition, too. Rachel and I were both in the show choir at McKinley."_ Kurt explains.

Blaine's eyes take on the size of softballs, much like Rachel's were less than an hour before.

Blaine is literally bouncing on his heels at this point. _"Are you telling me we competed against each other when we were in high school? That is just….wow. I don't know what to say. Wait a second, your school kicked our butts. We were totally shocked. This is just amazing. Of all the people to run into here in New York City. This is just amazing. Wow, I said that twice. Oh my goodness. You know what else is weird? I almost transferred to your school the following year. My private school caught on fire and burned down. Luckily I had enough credits to go ahead and graduate so I got my diploma and made my way here."_

The three of them continue on for a few minutes in silence, trying to take in the fact that everything they've been through separately, individually, and together has led them there to that particular moment.

" _Well…"_ Blaine says. _"We're here."_

The three of them stop outside of a Chinese take-out restaurant. Kurt and Rachel have the funniest expressions on their faces, and Blaine can't help but to laugh.

" _Your apartment? It's up there. Above the restaurant. What's your apartment number and I'll walk you up."_ Blaine offers.

Rachel is too dumbfounded at her current predicament. She stands there speechless and stares at the building. She's trying to figure out how she's going to explain to any famous Broadway producers that she lives above a fast food take out joint.

" _206."_ Kurt finally says, and he and Blaine begin to walk towards the door. When Kurt realizes Rachel isn't moving, he goes back and grabs her by the elbow.

" _Come on Rachel, you don't have to tell them."_ Kurt somehow always manages to know exactly what Rachel is thinking.

" _How did you know?"_ Rachel asks.

" _Because I'm your best friend."_ Kurt says dryly (and somewhat sarcastically).

After getting settled in their place (which has now been eloquently named "The Loft" by one Ms. Rachel Berry, who now feels "The Loft" will be more acceptable and suitable to her future employers), Blaine feels like he is imposing so he decides to get a move on to practice….to which he is now fashionably late.

" _Well I need to head out. I'm late for practice."_ Blaine says.

Rachel, who is in the kitchen trying to figure out how the appliances work sticks her hand out into the hall and half-heartedly gives a good-bye wave.

Kurt just rolls his eyes.

" _Don't mind her. She's been this way since we were kids. You learn to live with her."_ Kurt tells Blaine.

Feeling a little braver with Kurt, he gets up the nerve to ask.

" _So what's the deal with you and this New York girl anyway?"_

" _No deal. We've been best friends since we were little kids. She's moved here to become a Broadway star and I let her drag me along. She insists we share the same dreams. But to answer your real question, let's just say she's not my type."_ Kurt and Blaine both laugh. Kurt feels like a weight has been lifted on his shoulder. He didn't want to come out and ask Blaine if he was gay, and he certainly wasn't volunteering the information himself, but he felt the connection with Blaine immediately, so he knows he understands the message he was trying to convey.

" _Not your team, huh?"_ Blaine says. Kurt just laughs and shakes his head.

Blaine smiles at Kurt and turns to leave, reluctant to leave him. Suddenly, Blaine gets a brilliant idea (or at least to him it's a brilliant idea).

" _Hey, so what are you doing for the next hour or so?"_ Blaine asks.

" _No plans. Why?"_

" _How do you feel like hanging out with a bunch of guys who sing and dance?"_

" _Curiosity piqued."_ Kurt replies with his eyebrows raised.

" _I'll take that as a yes. Come on, let's get out of here."_

Blaine grabs Kurt's wrist and turns to leave, not noticing the huge grin that just split Kurt's face. Kurt follows Blaine out of the apartment, and into his next adventure.

" _By the way,"_ Kurt says, _"I like your bow-tie."_

Blaine gives him another smirk and grin and Kurt feels like he's about to enter a new era of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Rehearsals for a Broadway show was not exactly what Kurt had envisioned when he and Blaine made it to the theater. The set was still being installed, there were a ton of props laying around, and to be quite frank, it smelled….badly….like stinky boy sweat. Kurt didn't realize he was making a face until Blaine bumped him on the shoulder and brought him out of his daydream.

" _Sort of takes the grandeur of illusion out of it huh?"_ Blaine asked.

" _No kidding."_ Kurt replied with a little laugh.

The boys continue to the back of the theater to meet up with the rest of the cast. Kurt is immediately embraced, hugged, and although no one claimed it, he swears someone actually licked his ear once. Once the initiation phase was over, and of course a tour of the entire theater, Blaine encouraged Kurt to sit and watch rehearsals. It didn't take long for Kurt to realize that Blaine was absolutely in his element. Watching him sing, dance, and play his guitar gave Kurt an overwhelming sense of serenity and comfort. He almost felt like he was being wrapped up in a big comfy blanket, with the exception of the song choices. Kurt asks himself, _how many Katy Perry songs can one show have_?

Halfway through rehearsals, Kurt begins analyzing his life and begins to feel as though he's accomplished nothing in his life. He watches Blaine living his dream, and yes, part of his own dream, and suddenly feels claustrophobic. When did his own life become one of living through his friend's dreams? This isn't what he wanted. He wants his own dream, not Rachel Berry's dream, not Blaine's dream….his own. The more Kurt thinks about it, the more pissed off he gets. He jumps up and runs outside. Little did Kurt know that Blaine was watching him the entire time and realized something was terribly wrong a few short minutes before Kurt jumped up. Not wanting to scare him, he quietly follows Kurt without letting him know. Blaine finds him sitting at the bottom of the floor below them in the stairwell, humming something although he can't quite hear what it is yet. Blaine cracks the stairway door open and sits down on the top step, being careful so that Kurt doesn't see or hear him. Kurt stops humming and the stairwell gets eerily quiet for a few moments.

The next thing Blaine hears coming from the stairwell is the most beautiful, soulful, yet painful voice he's ever heard.

" _Blackbird singing in the dead of night…."_ Kurt begins to sing.

Blaine doesn't move for fear of Kurt hearing him. He is spellbound and entranced by Kurt's voice.

 _Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

 _Blackbird fly Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night._

 _Blackbird fly Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night._

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

When Kurt finishes the song, there is not a sound to be heard. Blaine is shaking and his heart is breaking for Kurt. He doesn't even realize he's crying until he feels a tear fall on his hand. He doesn't know why, and he doesn't know how, but he knows for a fact that Kurt has been through a lot in his short life. He is determined to be a friend and support him while he's in New York City.

Before he gets caught, Blaine jumps up and runs back to the rest of the group. He sees Kurt return to his seat a few minutes later acting like he doesn't have a care in the world. Blaine realizes Kurt has apparently become pretty damn good at hiding his emotions, either that or he's a damn good actor.

Before Kurt knows it, rehearsals are done and he's being swallowed back up in hugs (and yes damn it, another ear lick). _Who the hell is doing that?_ One by one the cast trickle out of the theater, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone with the memories and echos of those who performed on the stage before them.

Blaine takes out two stools and sits them front and center stage. Kurt watches him with curiosity. Blaine turns around and motions for Kurt to come sit. Kurt has no clue what Blaine is up to but he's willing to go along with it if it means he gets to spend more time with this gorgeous guy.

The two get comfortable on their chairs and…nothing. Not a word out of either of them. They sit there in silence, with Blaine staring out into the empty seats in front of him and Kurt….well Kurt staring at Blaine. Kurt is all good with the silence for the first oh…..10 seconds, but then he feels like his insides are about to explode with anticipation.

" _Alright, you got me here. Now what?"_ Kurt finally asks.

Blaine takes a moment but finally speaks out.

" _Sing with me."_

Kurt is stunned. _"What?"_ he asks. _"Sing with you? But I….I…."_

" _What? Can't sing? Don't try to give me that line. You told me yourself that you came here, at least in part, because of Broadway. If you couldn't sing you wouldn't even consider Broadway. So I'm making a wild guess you can sing. And I want you to sing a song with me."_

Blaine feels like his acting skills passed with that speech, not wanting to give it away he knows for a fact Kurt can sing.

Kurt is more impressed with Blaine's speech than shocked. While he hates when people make assumptions about him (and not realizing Blaine has already heard him sing), Blaine pretty much hit the nail on the proverbial head.

" _Okay, that's a pretty big assumption you just made, regardless of whether it may in fact be true. Let's say I agreed to this, what do you want to sing? And please dear God not Katy Perry."_

Blaine laughed. He knew his show was bound to get criticism for the sheer volume of limited pop music that it was filled with, and right now he was okay with it.

" _I promise. How about I suggest a song based on how I think you'll sound, and you can agree or suggest your own song."_ Blaine offered.

Kurt sat and thought a moment, never taking his eyes off of Blaine. Blaine's face still formed a smile from his laughing earlier, but it downgraded to more of a smirk. Kurt quickly realizes that he's a sucker for that smirk.

" _Candles."_ Kurt blurted out.

Blaine is not only shocked that Kurt actually agrees, but he is also shocked on the song choice. Candles had always been one of his favorite songs but he just never could find the right duet partner to sing it with. Blaine quickly agrees before Kurt changes his mind. He takes out his ipod and finds what he is looking for, and heads over to the speaker system. Kurt eyes him suspiciously.

" _You cannot seriously have the karaoke version of that song on your shuffle."_ Kurt states matter of factly.

Blaine just raises his eyebrows to him as if suggesting, _oh yeah? Watch this._

A moment later, the opening chords of Candles begins playing throughout the theater. Kurt shakes his head wondering just what the hell he's gotten himself into. Blaine walks back over, sits on his stool, and motions for Kurt to take the opening.

Kurt begins singing and Blaine feels the tightness in his chest again. Throughout the entire song, Kurt and Blaine's gaze never wavers from one another. The emotions being felt in that theater could fill up an entire stadium, and then some.

 _Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright_

When the song ends, both Kurt and Blaine are breathing a little heavier than normal and neither can seem to take their eyes off of one another. Finally, Kurt breaks the silence.

" _Well, that was….interesting."_ he says.

Blaine still hasn't moved. Kurt is beginning to think he hated the way he sang.

" _Look, I'm a countertenor. I've always hated my voice because I always had to sing the girl parts. It was just easier for me. You don't have to like it. I just…."_ But Kurt is unable to finish his thought before Blaine interrupts him.

" _Kurt stop. That's not it. Not it at all."_ Blaine hangs his head and is simply trying to process the fact that he realizes his soulmate bumped into him on a street corner in New York City earlier that day and is now sitting in front of him on the stage of a Broadway theater. Blaine has no idea how to explain that to Kurt without sending him running. Before he could work up the nerve to say anything, Kurt stands up. Kurt has been watching Blaine for the past few seconds and realizes that he's different and something is off. He's afraid he's upset him somehow. Blaine, who has been bouncing off the walls since they met, has suddenly gone silent and he knows it has something to do with that song.

" _Blaine, why did you pick me to sing a song with?"_ Kurt asks.

Blaine takes a deep breath and realizes it's now or never. _"Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, "oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever. "_ He reaches out and places his hand on Kurt's. _"I heard you singing Blackbird earlier. That was a moment for me…about you. You move me, Kurt. And this duet was just an excuse to spend more time with you."_

Kurt isn't sure what surprises him more, the words that he's pretty sure he just heard come from the mouth of the most gorgeous man on the planet, about him, or the fact that said gorgeous man is now leaning in to kiss him.

Their mouths meet, hesitantly at first. It doesn't take long for both of them to realize that their mouths were meant for each other. They molded perfectly. Kurt reaches his left hand up and places it on Blaine's right cheek, caressing it gently. When Blaine feels Kurt's hand, he increases the pressure of his lips. As quickly as the kiss began, it's over. Blaine leans back and sits back on his stool. Neither one of them can seem to form coherent words. Finally Blaine laughs.

" _I should….I should probably go practice some more."_

" _I thought we were."_ Kurt replies…..and their lips meet for a second time.


	4. Chapter 4

By the end of his second week in New York, Kurt feels like he has a decent grasp on New York City, at least his block and The Loft. Not to mention he can probably count the number of steps between his place and Blaine's theater, which he has frequented several times a day since the first time there. Today is different though. Kurt woke up with a sense of uncertainty. His vibes are definitely off and he is having a hard time trying to figure out why. In the middle of getting ready for his daily date with Blaine, his phone begins to ring. Picking it up, he sees Blaine's face.

 _Oh….._

This is probably why he is having bad vibes. Blaine never calls him 10 minutes before their scheduled date….and coincidental scheduled make-out sessions (which Kurt is still trying to process how they even became scheduled events in the first place).

 _He's probably calling to cancel,_ Kurt says to himself. He takes a deep breath and answers anyway.

" _Well hey there handsome. Everything still on for today?"_

Blaine had planned an entire "getting to know New York City" day for Kurt. He wanted to take him to all his favorite spots and show him the city as he knows it.

" _Actually…I was hoping we could postpone our date."_ Blaine says somewhat hesitantly.

Kurt is obviously disappointed, but he doesn't want to give too much away. He is definitely falling for Blaine fast and maybe this is a good time to pull back, but before Kurt can tell him that, Blaine continues.

" _Let me rephrase that. We are still having our date, but I was hoping we could postpone the destination. I have something else in mind."_

 _Or maybe they aren't moving too fast,_ Kurt thinks. _What was he thinking?_

" _Alright….you've definitely got me curious."_ Kurt replies. _"So what did you have in mind?"_

" _It's a surprise. I'll call you later this afternoon to schedule a time."_ Blaine tells him excitedly and hangs up.

Kurt is left staring at his phone wondering just what's gotten into Blaine to get him so happy. Regardless of what it is, he's ready for the day.

Fifteen agonizing minutes later, Kurt is still standing in front of the mirror adjusting his ascot (the third one he's tried on since Blaine's call) when there's a knock on Kurt's door. He's not expecting anyone so he still jumps. Realizing he's more nervous than usual, he just shakes his head. Taking a deep breath, he answers the door secretly hoping Blaine has decided to surprise him.

….but it's not Blaine that he sees….at least not at first. Instead he sees 24 gorgeous long-stemmed roses staring him in the face. As he's about to reach out, the roses shift revealing Blaine's face.

" _Surprise."_ Blaine says.

" _Blaine!"_ Kurt exclaims. _"I wasn't expecting you until this afternoon."_

" _I know. I just couldn't wait any longer."_ Blaine says.

" _It's so good to see you"_ Kurt says as Blaine hands him the roses, and leans in for a brief, but equally as affecting, kiss.

Kurt steps aside and motions for Blaine to come in. As they step back into the apartment, Blaine moves ahead of Kurt which allows Kurt a moment to bury his nose deep down in the roses with a big smile on his face. He's not sure how he got this lucky, but he's certainly not going to jinx it.

Kurt moves to the kitchen to place the roses in a vase. Blaine watches him with a sense of serenity (and of course, his little smirk). It takes a moment for Kurt to come back out of dreamland. Once he does, he realizes Blaine is staring. Kurt turns completely around and faces Blaine.

" _Okay, you're staring. So instead of making me uncomfortable, why don't you tell me your plans."_ Kurt says.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine responds. _"Okay, I'm going to give you two options, but before you decide, I want you to really consider them both. The first option is the theater and dinner. And before you ask, I do actually have tickets for Wicked, but a friend of mine is working the ticket counter and said if I couldn't make it tonight he'd let me in tomorrow. And the second option…."_

But before Blaine could finish, Kurt jumps in. _"You had me at Wicked. Let's go"._ He's already grabbing Blaine's hand heading for the door.

Blaine just laughs but is able to stop him before he reaches for the door handle.

"… _.or we could go to my house."_

Kurt is frozen in place, his front still facing the door while Blaine stands behind him, his hand on his wrist from where he was pulling him to the door. Kurt isn't 100% sure he's heard Blaine right, but he could have swore he said….

" _Did you hear me? I said the other option is we could go to my house."_ Blaine repeats.

 _So yep, he heard him right._ Kurt thinks to himself. Taking a deep breath, he turns around and faces Blaine. They're closer than Kurt realized and he feels like he's suffocating. He starts to feel his anxiety level rising and his breathing increases. Blaine notices and quickly takes a step back. Blaine is now worried he's rushing things.

Blaine begins to ramble. _"Or we could just go to the show. We don't have to go to my house. I just thought we could spend some time alone together. Every time we've been together lately there's always been a crowd. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. That's the last thing I wanted. I'm sorry Kurt. Let's just, I don't know. Let's…"_

" _Blaine, stop. Stop it."_ Kurt says. _"It's not that. I just…"_ Kurt takes a deep breath. He realizes he's got to come clean with Blaine. Right now. Right this second (or he'll never get the nerve again and quite frankly, it's been eating away at him for the past week).

" _We need to talk."_ Kurt tells him.

Blaine gets a panicked look on his face. Kurt thinks it's adorable and just laughs and tries to reassure him. _"No, no, not 'that' talk. There's just some things I think I should tell you, about me, before this gets any more….well, just any more. Come on."_

Kurt takes Blaine's hand and leads him to the couch. They sit down. Kurt is careful not to sit too close. Blaine notices.

" _Don't worry,"_ Blaine says. _"I won't jump you."_ (Dear God please don't let me jump him Blaine prays).

Kurt laughs nervously.

" _Blaine, I really like you. A lot. But I've went through a lot, especially back in high school, and I just feel like I should be honest with you about everything before we get too invested. Back in high school, at least up until my Sophomore year, I was bullied a lot. I was shoved into lockers, thrown in dumpsters, and even had very cold slushies thrown in my face on almost a daily basis. Actually the slushy thing was probably the worst. Damn they were cold. And did you know they…."_

" _Kurt! Concentrate. I don't think you wanted to give me your life-long relationship with slushies."_ Blaine blurts out. Not that he's trying to interrupt Kurt, but he is really anxious to hear what Kurt has to say so they can get on with their date.

" _Right, right. So, like I said, I was bullied. There was this one guy, Karofsky. It was bad. It got to the point I actually had to transfer schools for a short time. After that, I learned my dad had cancer. Then my step-brother passed away. What's equally as depressing is that he was a big reason the bullying stopped for me. He was a big part of my life and I miss him every second. He and Rachel were actually dating at the time. Needless to say, I've been through a lot. I guess what I'm trying to tell you that personal, intimate relationships have always been hard for me. And sex? I have about as much sexual appeal and knowledge as a baby penguin."_

Blaine is in awe of Kurt. He loves the fact that he's opening himself up to him. Blaine reaches out and covers Kurt's hand with his own.

" _But you stuck it out, didn't you? I mean from some of the stories I hear Rachel tell you actually ended up having a decent Junior and Senior year in high school. Didn't she mention that you were even prom queen? You must have done something right."_ Blaine tells him, trying to give him his best smirk which he knows drives Kurt crazy.

Kurt rolls his eyes. _"But Blaine, that's not…."_

But Kurt isn't given the chance to finish before Blaine cuts him off.

" _Kurt, you had courage. That says a lot about where you came from and where you are now. Kurt, when I was in high school, I went to my prom with another guy. When we got there, there was a group of jocks waiting for us. By the time they were done with us, well, let's just say it was bad. I ran away, Kurt. I didn't have courage to stand up for myself. And those jocks? And Karofsky? They were idiots. Prejudice is just ignorance. I learned that a little too late in my case. Regardless of what's happening with us, I'm proud of who you are today, right now, right this minute. I'm not ashamed to be with you."_

There are tears threatening to spill out of Kurt's eyes. Blaine isn't having any of that.

" _Oh no, no tears on this day. Today is going to be special for you Kurt. I promise you that. Okay, now that we've got the yucky stuff out of the way, let's change the subject."_ Blaine tells Kurt.

" _But…."_

" _No buts. Now….favorite singer."_

" _What?"_

" _Who's your favorite singer?"_ Blaine asks. Kurt just stares at him trying to figure out where this conversation is going, and how exactly it got here.

" _Come on, who's your favorite singer?"_

" _Umm, Lady Gaga I guess."_ Kurt finally says hesitantly.

" _Favorite song to sing in the car."_

Finally relaxing a bit and giving into Blaine's strange conversations, he answers. _"Oh that's easy, it's Perfect, by Pink."_

" _Very nice. That's my favorite, too! Ok, favorite magazine."_

" _Vogue."_

" _Nice! Theater or movie?"_

" _How is that even a question? Theater of course."_

" _Favorite author."_

" _Patti LuPone."_

" _Favorite season."_

" _Christmas"_

" _Oooh, me too. We'll have to pick out a song and sing a Christmas duet. Okay, last question. Craziest thing you did in high school."_

The smile on Kurt's face immediately vanishes, thinking back to the terrible conversation they had just had. Blaine is quick to correct him.

" _No Kurt! Not worst thing, 'craziest'. Like wasn't there something you were involved in that makes you a little embarrassed to think about now? Like one of those 'what was I thinking' moments?"_ Blaine asks.

Kurt takes a moment before he answers. He knows exactly what he wants to share, but he's beyond embarrassed. He even laughs at himself a bit. The silence is killing Blaine.

" _Okay, tell you what. Why don't we both blurt ours out on the count of three. I'll tell you mine, you tell me yours. Our craziest high school memory. Okay?"_

Kurt shakes his head yes.

" _One….two….three…"_

" _Cheerleading"_

" _Cheerleading"_

They both blurt out at the same time. Shocked into silence, they both stare at one another, mouth gaping open. Kurt is the first to break the silence…by busting into a hideous fit of laughter. It doesn't take long for Blaine to join in. Both of them are rolling on the couch laughing their asses off that neither one of them realize they've somehow manage to wrap themselves up in each other's arms. Blaine finds himself leaning back on the back cushion of the couch, one foot on the floor and the other stretched straight out. Kurt is laying half on his side, half on Blaine. Their faces are mere inches from each other. Kurt cannot keep his eyes off of Blaine's lips, finding the exact spot he decides he wants to nibble. As he begins to lean in to do just that, the door busts open.

" _Honey, I'm home."_ Rachel yells.

Kurt leans down and rests his forehead on Blaine's. Both of them exhaling loudly.

" _Oh, was I interrupting anything? I didn't have your make-out sessions on my calendar for today. We need to do a better job of coordination in case I have very important people over, like producers or directors."_ Rachel says before she storms off to her bedroom (or the section of The Loft that's closed off behind curtains tacked to the ceiling).

Blaine shifts and Kurt moves his head to look into his eyes. After a brief hesitation, Kurt remembers his options.

" _I choose option number two."_ He tells Blaine.

" _What?"_

" _I want to go to your house."_

Blaine looks into Kurt's eyes to make sure he's certain, and then shakes his head.

They get up, gather their things, and head toward the door. Blaine then suddenly stops, causing Kurt to run into him.

" _Oh my god, you told her we had scheduled make out sessions?"_ Blaine yelled, completely embarrassed.

" _No!"_ Kurt says as he laughs and grabs Blaine's hand and heads out the door, but not before Rachel sticks her head out and yells back at them… _"Yes!"_


	5. Chapter 5

… _.meanwhile, back at Briction….._

Now I know what you're thinking. Things are about to get good, huh? Yeah, about that….sorry but no. At least not yet. You see sometimes the best laid plans. What am I talking about? Ok, well here's what happened…

Two seconds after Blaine and Kurt walk through Blaine's front door, Kurt finds himself pushed up against the door, with Blaine's hands making a trail from his ass, to his face, and then yes, back to his ass again. Kurt can't hear a thing for the ringing in his ears. Kurt's trying to get his mind to catch up with his body, but he's having a hard time considering Blaine isn't giving him time to breathe (but of course, he's not complaining). No one has ever treated Kurt with such passion, and gentleness, as Blaine does, and he's certainly not going to stop him. Kurt quickly realizes that Blaine knows what he's doing. Kurt is just trying to figure out what to do with his hands, which have become like jello dangling at his sides. All those thoughts running in his head must have somehow been relayed through his lifeless body because he feels Blaine start to slow down, or at least he thinks so for the span of about two seconds. Then Kurt feels Blaine reach behind his left leg and pull it up around him. Kurt automatically latches his leg behind Blaine's back, their now fierce erections throbbing painfully against each other.

" _Kurt, let's…."_ Blaine starts to say, but is immediately cut off by someone coughing.

*Ahem*

Blaine immediately hides his face in the crook of Kurt's shoulder, completely embarrassed. However, by doing so, it leaves Kurt's face exposed to the peeping tom….or toms in this case. Kurt can't breathe and just stares at the 6 guys standing less than 10 feet away from him and Blaine.

 _Those damn hideous Warblers_ Kurt says to himself.

Hideous Warbler #1 finally speaks (and yes Kurt knows he should know all their names by name but it's not like he really went to their practices to see them. He was there for Blaine for God's sake).

" _Not that we don't all love a good show, but the pizza's getting cold."_

And with that, they all turned and went back to the living room, leaving Kurt and Blaine in utter shock and embarrassment in what could have potentially occurred had they not said something.

Blaine lets out a somewhat shaky breath.

" _Well…."_

" _Yeah, well. When you invited me over, I didn't realize we were the opening act."_ Kurt laughs nervously.

Blaine shakes his head in embarrassment. _"I'm so sorry Kurt. I had no idea they were going to be here. They were supposed to be at Jeff's house tonight. Come on, we might as well join them. It would be rude to leave now."_

Kurt shakes his head and follows Blaine into the living room. The guys are spread out everywhere….the couch, the floor, the coffee table, and the oversized stuffed fluffy chair that has Kurt wondering where he can find one for his own place. One of them makes a statement to make some room for Kurt and Blaine, and as luck would have it, the fluffy chair is available. Kurt drops his ass on it before anyone else claims it. Blaine just looks at him mischievously.

" _Mind if I join you?"_ he asks.

Kurt smiles and reaches for his hand, dragging him down to his lap.

" _So guys, what happened to Jeff's house?"_ Blaine asks while reaching for a slice of pizza.

" _He's got bugs. We don't do bugs. So we're here instead."_

Kurt and Blaine just stare at him like they're 20 minutes late for a conversation and apparently both realize it's probably best to just leave that conversation alone.

Kurt turns his attention towards the television, having just now realized it's been on the entire time. The boys are watching football.

" _So who's winning?"_ Kurt asks.

Everyone turns to look at Kurt, apparently all in shock that he either a.) knows what football is in the first place, and b.) cares enough to ask who's winning.

" _Do you watch football Kurt?"_ someone asked.

" _Of course. Blaine and I both like football. Okay, Blaine likes football. I like the scarves."_ Kurt replies.

Everyone breaks out in a fit of laughter. And thus, the comic relief of the team has been found.

Half an hour into the football game, and 4 magazines read front to back, Kurt realizes he needs to call in reinforcements. Blaine has apparently gotten so wrapped up in the game that he's forgotten about their date. Kurt knows just who to call.

Twenty minutes later, there's a knock on the door. Kurt jumps up and tells the boys he's got it (but seriously, no one is even acknowledging him at this point considering the game has gone into overtime). Kurt opens the door.

" _Thank God you're here. I'm dying. And I apologize ahead of time if this damages your reputation by hanging out with a group of gay….um, probably gay show-tune Broadway actors."_ Kurt says.

" _In this age of celebrity sex tapes, a good reputation does no good at all."_

Yep, Rachel Berry has arrived.

" _Come on. I'll introduce you."_

Kurt leads Rachel into the living room.

" _Uh guys? This is Rachel. She's my best friend, roommate, confidant, blah blah blah. Rachel….guys….guys…Rachel."_ Kurt says to the crowd, although sadly the crowd isn't really paying attention. He gets a few "heys" and "nice to meet you's" but they are fleeting at best.

Kurt just shakes his head.

" _Come on. At least there's pizza."_

After snatching up the last two slices of pizza that are left, Rachel and Kurt take a seat at the bar in the kitchen.

" _New York Domino's are soooooo much better than Lima Domino's."_ Rachel states after taking her first bite.

" _It's the water."_ Kurt tells her.

After finishing off the pizza, Rachel can tell Kurt is becoming depressed just sitting there. She needs to make a move.

" _Kurt, what have I always said about loneliness?"_

" _The only cure to loneliness is cake."_

" _And what is that sitting over there in the corner of that cabinet?"_

Kurt turns around and jumps up off his stool so fast that it topples over.

" _Ooooh, baby cupcakes."_

Just as Kurt is about to grab a cupcake, a loud roar comes from the living room. Apparently the game is over…and it didn't end well. A few short moments later, a stampede of men come trailing into the kitchen to raid the cabinets after the game. Little did they know they were in for a rude awakening.

" _Stop it right there boys."_ Rachel yells. And if that's not enough to make her point, she jumps up on the counter of the island to make sure they all see her.

" _Alright, you boys either start including Kurt in your little parties or I'm not letting him come back over."_

Kurt just shakes his head and tells them sarcastically, _"Rachel is what you'd call a controlist."_

" _I'm controlling. Controlist isn't a word."_ She retorts.

" _That's a fine looking high horse you got there honey."_ One of the Warblers tells her. Of course, Rachel is having none of it.

" _Do you have any idea how difficult it is to be me? Do you have a Facebook account or a Twitter account? Do you have time to watch Bravo or read a book or buy laces for your incredibly high comical boots? I don't. It is exhausting being me."_ She retorts.

Blaine realizes he needs to put a stop to this….and soon.

" _Hey guys, while Rachel's here, why don't we show her what we've been working on? I mean, after all, she is an expert in this area and could probably give us a few tips."_

Kurt knows exactly what Blaine is trying to do and is trying his damndest to keep in a smile. Rachel….being Rachel…just lights up like a Christmas tree. Surprisingly, everyone is on board, although Kurt suspects they were just trying to end the very awkward conversation Rachel was having about herself.

An hour later, the Warblers finish their set and are left with very pleased looks on their faces. Blaine is anxious to hear what Rachel has to say, so he asks her. Big mistake. Big!

" _You're very talented. I should know, I'm very talented, too. You're actually a good singer, Blaine. Occasionally sharp, but that's just because you lack my years of training."_ She tells them.

" _Wow Rachel, tell us how you really feel why don't you."_ Jeff says.

" _You really want to know?"_ she asks sarcastically. _"From the time I was three months old I've been pushed to be a star. I don't want to be anonymous. Nowadays being anonymous is worse than being poor. Fame is the most important thing in our culture today, and if there's one thing I've learned, it's that nobody's just going to hand it to you. If you want it, you have to practice is and learn to take criticism."_ Rachel blurts out, breathing heavy as if she's just ran a marathon.

No one in the room says a word. Honestly, they are in a bit of shock at her outburst.

Rachel jumps up, throws her hands in the air and lets out a massive "Grrrrrrrrrrr".

" _Wait Rachel, don't go. Maybe they don't understand you because they haven't seen you perform. Why don't you play something for them? Make them understand."_ Kurt says, sticking up for her when he really knows he shouldn't.

After pondering it for a minute, she shakes her head. Kurt begins to take out his ipod and pull up her latest audition. Rachel stops him.

" _No, this has to be live."_ She says. _"I'm like Tinkerbell. I need applause to live!"_

" _Okay, so what are you going to sing?"_ Blaine asks.

" _First of all, thank you so much for allowing me to perform. It really is a pleasure. While you boys chose a selection of songs that cast an eye inward on the irresponsible life choices and sexual hunger of today's modern teens, I have chosen a selection of songs that speaks to the nation as a whole during these troubling times of economic uncertainty and unbridled social woe, because if there's two things America needs right now it's sunshine and optimism….also angels."_ Rachel recites.

" _Um…."_ Blaine says while looking and searching the faces of the rest of the men in the room, including Kurt who has his face buried in his hands. Looking back to Rachel, Blaine encourages her on. _"okay I guess."_

…and Rachel proceeds to introduce them to the one and only Ms. Rachel Berry.

An hour…and several drinks….later, Rachel and Kurt are having the time of their lives. Rachel is apparently having so much fun that she doesn't see Kurt and Blaine making out on the floor that she accidentally trips on Kurt's foot and does a face plant into the couch.

Laughing hysterically she says, _"well, at least I didn't fall and break my talent."_ Not to be outdone in the make-out department, Rachel leans over and grabs Blaine's face and tells him, _"Blaine Warbler, I'm gonna rock your world!"…._ and proceeds to do yet another face plant…..right smack onto Blaine's lips.

Kurt is momentarily stunned and isn't quite sure how to react, so he ends up saying the first thing comes to mind unfortunately.

" _Rachel, Blaine…not that I'm 100% completely against threesomes, something tells me that this isn't the time."_

Rachel laughs and starts to back away, but not without licking the side of Blaine's check first. _"Your face tastes awesome"_ she tells him. I'm going to find another guy to make out with. And with that, she was gone into another room, leaving Blaine and Kurt momentarily alone.

" _Well…."_

" _Well….that's Rachel for you."_

" _Yeah, that was….weird."_

They both bust out of laughing and go back to making out with each other. Problem solved.

Kurt and Blaine emerge a little while later to find Rachel in the kitchen, dried tears on her face.

" _You better let me handle this one."_ Kurt tells Blaine. _"It's getting late anyways. I'll take her back home. Call me tomorrow?"_

" _Of course. And I'm sorry tonight didn't go as I had planned. I promise I'll make it up to you."_ Blaine says and gives him a passionate kiss. _"To remember me by."_

" _How could I forget?"_ Kurt laughs.

Blaine leaves the room and Kurt heads over to Rachel.

" _Alright, who's butt do I need to kick?"_ Kurt asks.

" _No one. It's my fault. I kissed Jeff and turns out, he's gay. Why do I do this to myself? My whole life I've been looking to be part of something special, to feel special."_

" _Rachel, the truth is, you are special….in your own unique little world."_

Rachel laughs. _"Thanks…I think. You know what I love about you Kurt? What I love the most about you is that you don't try to do or be what anyone else is doing, okay? You make your own path. Do you remember in high school how everything felt so urgent? Like if we didn't just go for it, we'd lose our chance forever?"_

" _Yes. It was very stressful."_

" _I want to feel that way again."_

" _Does this have anything to do with….."_

But Rachel cuts him off before he can finish that sentence. It's still too hard for her to think about, even after all these years. _"You know, if part of my grieving process is just diving headfirst into life, then….maybe."_

" _Come on Rachel. Let's go home. Tomorrow's another day and our adventure in New York is just starting. I can feel it."_


	6. Chapter 6

It's been six months. Six very long months for Kurt, at least to his way of thinking when it comes to his relationship with Blaine. For the first few months, things were wonderful. With scheduled make-out sessions frequent, and not nearly long enough, to landing his first job in New York. Kurt had landed a job as an intern at the theater where Blaine had starred in the Warblers (which ran for 12 weeks and to which Blaine had received critical acclaim). In fact, Blaine has already wrapped up yet another stint on Broadway, this time performing in Hedwig and the Angry Inch. The man is a machine. For Kurt however, his passion has shifted. While he still has a desire to perform on Broadway, his interests have moved somewhat behind the curtain. After his internship ended, he was asked to submit a draft for a new musical, one he could choose to star in or help select the cast. It was the opportunity of a lifetime. Kurt accepted the challenge, which leads him to where he's at today.

 _Challenged._

 _Somewhat broken._

 _Confused._

 _Not sure what to do next._

But he didn't get to this fork in the road just because of his writer's block. No, Blaine is definitely a contributing factor. Not too long after the failed date slash impromptu Rachel Berry performance at Blaine's, things started to shift for them. Blaine started keeping things at Kurt's place….clothes, hair gel, toothbrush…you know, just in case it was late and he didn't want to walk home. Nothing happened of course. Blaine slept on the couch. But nothing happened.

 _Is that the problem?_ Kurt wonders to himself. _Why have we been together for six months and nothing's happened?_

Kurt is still a virgin but his urges are becoming more frequent…and painful if he's being honest. But he still isn't sure how to approach this with Blaine, who has completely backed off the full-on seduction he initially tried. Kurt's even tried to be the seducer in the relationship, but Blaine just pats him on the head and tells him how cute he is, then walks away.

 _Cute? Is he just not attracted to me the same way?_

Kurt realizes that he's going to have to talk to Blaine sooner rather than later. If he's not interested anymore, he needs to know so he can move on. Kurt isn't one to waste time on unwanted feelings or emotions. He also doesn't want the risk of heartbreak. Kurt walks over to the phone to call Blaine and tell him just that, but before he gets there, the phone rings back at him…..

… _.delivering the news that he's needed back in Ohio…immediately._

The cancer was back. The doctors said it might come back some day. Looks like that some day is here. Kurt's dad had been in remission for 5 years. Five long, glorious, healthy years.

As soon as Kurt had hung up the phone, he picked it up again and dialed Blaine, just as he originally planned to do, but the words that came out of his mouth were quite different than what he had initially intended. Blaine arrived 10 minutes later and helped Kurt pack. Another 30 minutes and they were out the door on the way to the airport.

….3 hours later…..

 _Flight 3887 traveling to Lima, Ohio will begin boarding as soon as the remaining passengers have de-boarded. Please gather your personal items and prepare to board._

" _Do you have everything you need?"_ Blaine asked.

Kurt just nodded his head, still in a bit of shock.

" _Please call me as soon as you can. I know you'll be busy as soon as you get there, so I won't ask you to call me when you land. Just remember I'm thinking about you. "_ Blaine paused. Kurt could tell he was about to deliver some bad news. _"Look Kurt, if the worst thing happens to your dad, and for whatever reason you decide not to come back, I just want you to know that…..well….you know how hard long-distance relationships can be – we both saw the Notebook."_

Kurt turned to look at Blaine. It's moments like this that make you realize time is short. When you have things to say, you should say them.

" _Do you wanna know how I picture the end of my life? Just like in the Notebook. I'm sitting in a nursing home talking endlessly about my college sweetheart, my first love, going on and on about every detail as if they matter. Only in my version, he's there with me telling me to shut up so he can finish watching the American cinematheque salute to ."_ Kurt tells him with a smile on his face.

" _So, we're gonna be alright?"_ Blaine asks hesitantly.

" _Yes, we're gonna be alright. I'm never saying goodbye to you."_

A few minutes later, Kurt heads to board the plane, but not without turning to Blaine.

" _I'll call you. I promise."_

But he didn't call.

Not when he got to Lima. Not the next day. Not even a week later.

Kurt isn't even sure why. He distinctly remembers spilling his heart at Blaine's feet before boarding the plane. _But did he mean them? Or did he just say them in the heat of the moment because his emotions were running on overload?_

The more he starts to think about what he said, the more he second-guesses himself. He's in such a state of confusion, he's afraid to call Blaine out of fear of what Blaine might say.

Kurt has a lot of determination. After all, he still has a name to make for himself in New York. But he is also determined to figure out things with Blaine. Yes, Blaine is as handsome as ever with the cutest smirk and a charming way about him. And maybe this trip back home will give them time for things to cool off, really see where they stand with each other. It's not like Kurt hasn't already set that in motion by not calling Blaine. _Was he afraid? Even after all this time?_ Kurt is sure that Blaine knows things that could make him beg. But Kurt doesn't want to beg. He doesn't even want to yearn, lust, dream or even long for Blaine. He wants certainty. A solid, dependable, comfortable kind of love. Rachel told him once that his determination should stay more powerful than his hormones, but when he's away from Blaine, he's not so sure.

Kurt is waging a war with himself… _to push Blaine away for fear of heartache, or accept love with risk._

 _I'm so depressed I've even worn the same outfit twice this week,_ Kurt thinks to himself.

For Blaine, there were a lot of unexpected nuances with Kurt. Of course, everyone has them. He actually enjoys getting to know them. Like how he caught Kurt slipping bronzer into his hand moisturizer. Or how Kurt snaps his fingers at the waiters at the restaurant wanting his desert a little bit quicker. It makes Blaine wonder what else Kurt is hiding. Was he a passionate man behind his tough exterior? Was he quiet in bed, or a screamer? Blaine realizes he's open to either.

But he feels like things are off. He's not heard from Kurt since he went back home, not that he expects a call right away, but after a week he starts to worry.

But if he's being honest, things have been off for awhile. It's completely his fault. He knows it. Over time, Kurt has opened up to him more and more about his previous encounters with bullies, discrimination, hate, and everything else that goes along with it. The more Kurt has spilled to Blaine, the more uncomfortable Blaine became. The one thing he did not want to do was make Kurt feel uncomfortable. But now he feels like all it's done is pushed him away.

Blaine also knows that Kurt is feeling more….urges. Their scheduled make-out sessions have become more aggressive, but just when things get to the edge of no return, Blaine's mind immediately goes to Kurt's past experiences with bullies and he loses it. He's so embarrassed that he just acts like the session's over, which he knows leaves Kurt more frustrated than anything.

And God, _did he really tell Kurt once that's why there was masturbation? I'm such an asshole,_ Blaine tells himself. He was about to tell Kurt the truth when Kurt called him with the news about his dad.

Blaine had learned the pleasure of solitude. After all, his parents were rarely around. How with a good book or piano, he is never truly alone. Music is his constant companion. Better than people, his piano never argues back or demands anything from him. It is also very memorable and well-known to him.

A week after Kurt's departure, Blaine arrives back home from his latest audition. He knows he didn't get it. His heart just isn't in it these days. He knows he's secretly holding out hope that Kurt is going to recommend him to play a role in his own musical. The second he walks into his place, the lonliness catches up with him. He misses Kurt. Badly. He hurries to his room and sits in front of his piano. Words tumble around and somewhat form an acceptable melody. Blaine his roommates are still sleeping, so he plays as quietly as possible, humming softly, pausing seldom to write down notes or lyrics. The song is summoning for him. He knows it. He just needs to get lost in finding the right combination of notes and words. Of phrases. Of meanings. The perfect song just might be what it takes to get Kurt to put it in his show.

… _.meanwhile, back in Lima…._

Kurt's dad is sleeping on the couch (or so Kurt thinks).

" _You can't stare it away, Kurt."_ Burt says.

Kurt sighs and takes a deep breath.

" _I should have known you wouldn't be resting. You're probably sitting there thinking what all there is to do at the shop aren't you?_

" _Kurt, life is short or it's long. But it is what it is. There's nothing you, or I , can do to change that."_

Kurt just stares at his dad.

" _Feeling awkward?"_ Burt asks.

" _Very."_

" _Want to move on to another topic?"_

" _More than you know."_

" _Alright, let's talk about this New York guy. Blaine."_

" _Dad…"_

" _No Kurt. It's time. What are you doing, Kurt? I know you. You are running away and you know it. This is about your mom, isn't it?"_ Burt asks.

" _Relationships are tricky. You could have gotten hurt."_

" _I did get hurt."_

" _Was it worth it?"_ Kurt asks hesitantly, but Burt didn't even have to consider his answer. He knew it.

" _Absolutely."_

" _I'll never understand that. Why would you deliberately take that kind of risk?"_ Kurt demanded.

" _For the reward."_

" _To live with one person the rest of your life, a mortgage, a commitment, having to run your every moment by that person to see if they approve, the potential for heartbreak? Stop me please. I can go on."_ Kurt says sarcastically…heavy on the sarcasm.

Burt just laughs. He knows what Kurt's trying to do.

" _You Kurt. You were my reward, and that was worth every tear I shed and every heartbreak I faced. And if I had to do it all over again, I would do it in a second._ _Love isn't about things being right or wrong. Someone once said that a lifetime isn't forever, so take the first chance, don't wait for the second. Sometimes there aren't second chances. If it's a mistake, then so what. That's life. If you don't take a chance, things will always stay the same. You have to take chances sometimes. If you know ahead of time that there are going to be problems or issues, or even heartbreak, chances are you would bail before you even began. But then you would also miss out on that incredible feeling of being loved, even if it's just for a second. That one second can last you a lifetime. So ask yourself, how do you feel when you're with Blaine?"_

Kurt doesn't even have to think about it. _"I feel comfortable. He makes me feel safe. Like nothing bad will ever happen to me."_

" _Does he feel the same way?"_

" _I think so. At least he says he does."_

" _Alright, now ask yourself this. Can you imagine your life with Blaine not in it? If you wake up tomorrow knowing you would never see or hear from him again, how would you feel?"_

But Kurt doesn't answer. There is no need. He knows exactly how he felt the second his dad finished the sentence.

….he's going home….to Blaine.

Twenty-four hours later, Kurt stands outside his apartment. He knows he has to face the reality of everything, but he's just not sure if he's ready to face it right this very second.

Kurt finally gives himself a good kick in the ass. It's now or never. After making his way into the apartment and half-heartedly throwing his bag on the couch, he realizes he's not eaten since the day before, and his stomach is making sure to remind him.

There is an overhead light on in the kitchen, and that's when he notices him standing by the table. The lights seemed to cast some kind of glow about him. Kurt knows all the tricks lighting can play and tells himself not to be impressed. Which he isn't. It's just that he can't see to catch his breath.

Everything goes still. He focuses on his breathing then carefully lets his attention drift to the rest of his body. There is the previously mentioned tension in his chest, plus a distinctive tremble in his stomach and something almost like tingling in his thighs. If he hadn't felt totally fine a second before, he would swear he was getting the flu. But if it's not the flu, what is it?

" _What are you doing here?"_ Kurt asks in a whisper.

" _Rachel told me you were coming home."_ Blaine knows he can't wait any longer. The moment is right. _"I came here for me, because I can't stand to be apart from the person I love. You are the love of my life, Kurt."_

He's not even sure how it happened, or they got to where they were, but the next thing Kurt knows is that the lightest touch of Blaine's lips rocks him to his toes. He goes hot then cold. His chest gets tight and somewhere deep inside, a dark lonely place he rarely acknowledges, warms up by about least 10 degrees.

Kurt pulls back and locks eyes with Blaine, and opens his heart for the first time in a very long time. Risks be damned. _"I love you, too."_


End file.
